


Of Enka and Other Music Genres

by talonyth



Series: prompted [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, in which daichi sounds like a middle-aged man i'm sorry captain daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you find out what Tsukishima likes to talk about, it's not that difficult to keep a conversation with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Enka and Other Music Genres

**Author's Note:**

> my tags are so useless, god dang aNYWAY this is not very shippy at all though i suppose tsukki has a tiny baby (read as: hugeass) crush on captain daichi because he always always talks to him and it's daichi ok

Tsukishima is difficult to understand. That’s what everyone on the team agrees on. His personality is difficult, talking to him is difficult, even standing next to him is sometimes a chore.

Sometimes Daichi thinks he is the only one who finds talking to Tsukishima oddly easy.

He doesn’t talk a lot and he is pretty unresponsive, especially when it comes to trivial stuff but it’s not like he seems as reluctant as the others perceive him to be. Then again, Daichi can barely imagine Tsukishima rambling about something - no matter how much he cares about something, it seems like Tsukishima has made it a habit not to let it shine through for whatever reason. 

They had already parted ways back at the gym but he catches Yamaguchi and Tsukishima taking seperate ways from each other a little further down the road after saying goodbye to Suga and Asahi and decides to pester Tsukishima a little on his way home. A little more training on conversation would do him good. 

He jogs after the blond and calls out for him but notices a second later that Tsukishima is wearing his headphones. Of course he does. Daichi sighs and goes for the rougher method. As soon as he is close enough, he slaps Tsukishima’s back and lifts his hand up with a smile. 

"Hey there."

Tsukishima turns around, startled and fairly confused and takes his headphones down slowly.

"Ah. Um. Hello," he replies with a faint voice. He doesn’t seem to be in the mood for talking but Daichi knows that he never looks like he wants to talk but then ends up speaking surprisingly much. Perhap it is really just a question of topic.

"Come on, don’t be so stiff. I don’t come to scold you unless you have done something wrong," Daichi laughs.

"I don’t think that’s the case."

"I know, I just happened to see you and I thought we could walk a part of the way together."

Tsukishima’s eyebrows crease as Daichi walks up next to him and picks up his pace but eventually sets for a nod. 

"Okay."

"Good! So… how was training for you today?"

The blond’s eyes face front and there an expression of absolutely no sort on his face. It is blank as he talks. 

"It was fine."

"Fine, huh? Was there anything bothering you?"

"Not in particular."

"Are you able to keep up well?"

"Enough, I guess. It’s fine."

"Yeah, I think so too. You’re doing good, Tsukishima."

As if he is not used to hear this, Tsukishima grimaces and moves up his glasses. Daichi noticed he does that when he feels embarrassed though he doesn’t see it often. 

"…Yes. Uh, thank you."

"You’re welcome," Daichi says and he feels himself smiling again as he bumps Tsukishima’s arm. He feels the other squirm but not back away. Instead, he only looks more embarrassed and if it wouldn’t be as dark, Daichi is sure he would see a hint of a tiny blush. Very tiny. Almost invisible. 

He doesn’t let silence come up so he continues talking.

"So, I never really asked you but it came to my mind just now. You really like listening to music, yeah?"

Tsukishima looks away as if the floor is going to give him the words to say and shrugs his shoulders. 

"Like… well, I do listen to music, yes."

"Obviously," Daichi snickers, "but what sort of?"

"Anything, really. Nothing special."

His voice has gone back to monotonous again and the teeny tiny blush is gone. It’s a shame, really, that he tries to hide himself like this. Daichi frowns and crosses his arms in front of his chest, pretending to ponder hard. 

"I wonder, I wonder. I always thought you are kind of the type to listen to… you know, rock sort of bands."

"Sometimes. It depends on my mood," Tsukishima replies and stuffs his hands into his pockets. He is back to seeming careless but somehow Daichi detects a faint hint of interest in the conversation itself. 

"So it depends on how you feel what you listen to. …Do you ever have a mood in which you listen to Enka?"

Tsukishima almost chokes on the air he breathes in and coughs abashed, trying to gain his composure. A good reaction, he seems to have been amused, Daichi thinks and cackles. 

"Not… really. Not yet, at least."

"Yeah, maybe that comes with the age. Then you’ll sit there, on an office desk after a hard day of work and think ‘I really crave some Enka right now’. You’ll think of this conversation, then, I’ll guarantee you."

Tsukishima rubs the back of his neck and wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. 

"I don’t think that’s going to happen. I’m not particularly fond of traditional Japanese music. …Although lately a lot of artists seem to switch genres and go for that. I don’t really get the appeal behind that, especially if you were into heavy tones before but—-"

He stops talking all at once and turns his head to Daichi but quickly turns it away again, his eyes unfocused as if he is panicking. He probably is and it amuses Daichi more than it should. It’s lovely to see Tsukishima act like a really very normal high school student instead of as maturely as he usually is. It’s relieving.

"So, about those artists you were talking about…"

"Never mind that."

"No, tell me about them! I might like it. Unlike you, I have moods in which I like me some Enka sounds. It’s calming, you know? …I guess I’m getting old, huh."

The realization hits Daichi a little harder than it should be he chuckles and looks at Tsukishima expectantly. But the blond keeps quiet until they come at the point of the road where they have to split up. 

"Ah, I’ll have to go that way. Tell me about those artists tomorrow, okay?"

Tsukishima shakes his head and casts his eyes down to the floor. It’s dark but Daichi can still see the sparked interest in them that he had when he rambled a little before. He hopes that tomorrow he will get the chance to see it too.

"I won’t," Tsukishima eventually says quietly, "Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them. They are terrible. They shouldn’t have switched genres. It will make your ears bleed."

The disappointment in his voice is - Daichi really tries to find another word for it but he really can’t find it - cute because he can picture Tsukishima listening to one of his favourite artists in excitement just to find out they turned to Enka now. Daichi wonders if that is how it went. 

"Thanks for the advice, Tsukishima, I’ll take it to heart," he says with a broad smile on his face and waves his hand. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

The blond nods and turns around but then Daichi remembers he missed to tell him an important detail and needs to tell Tsukishima before he puts on his headphones again.

"By the way, Tsukishima," he exclaims and Tsukishima stops to turn around and look at him. "Enka is great to listen to when you have a heartache!"

Daichi laughs as he sees Tsukishima choke on air again and thinks that maybe that’s the reason he never wants to listen to it. Perhaps he has never had an aching heart, and Daichi decides that’s the first thing to ask about in their next conversation.


End file.
